


The Subtle Distinction Between Jealousy and Envy

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Almost Confession of Feelings, Angsty Shirbert, Anne being pedantic so as to avoid answering, F/M, Gilbert trying to be direct, at least they're talking, that stupid fire doesn't help things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: An alternate ending to the porch scene of 3x07. Gilbert manages to get Anne to reveal a little more about her thoughts. Still more or less canon-compliant.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	The Subtle Distinction Between Jealousy and Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I couldn't resist my own take on the porch scene. I'm sorry and/or you're welcome.

"Winifred... is a lucky gal." Anne made to stand. "I should go back inside."

"Anne—" Gilbert grabbed her wrist without stopping to think it might be provoking rather than helpful.

"_Let. Me. Go._" Anne's tone was low and icy.

Gilbert released her wrist immediately and grimaced. "Anne, I'm sorry. That was—"

"Ill-mannered? Boorish? Completely unexpected from someone as... Someone who..." Anne sighed, and sat back down.

"Yes, it was, and I apologise. I shouldn't have grabbed you." Gilbert paused, steeling himself. "Anne, what is going on? What is it about my association with Winifred that upsets you?"

Anne scoffed. "_Association_? That's the word you're using when you had her on your arm for the whole of the fair? When you were seen by the whole of Avonlea and Carmody getting chummy with her father as he offered to pay your way through the Sorbonne?"

Gilbert's temper was flaring now. "Yes, that is, in fact, what I call it because I am not about to be bought. Nor am I, as you so crassly suggested the other day, about to buy Winifred!" They'd been joking about arguing before, but now, it was very much a reality.

All the wind went out of Anne's sails. "Does Winifred know that?" she asked quietly.

It dawned on Gilbert what she must be driving at. "I-I think so. It... hasn't come up. She'll talk about just about anything light and pleasant, but any mention of anything remotely serious, especially courtship, and she changes the subject." He took another steadying breath. "Anne, you're not... jealous, are you?"

"Jealousy implies that you are in some way mine, and, as far as I'm aware, you are not mine, nor have you ever been." Anne was refusing to look at him. "However if you are instead asking if I am _envious_, it would be highly imprudent of me to answer until I know for certain that you are... unattached." She risked a glance. Gilbert was doing his utmost to look encouraging, and even perhaps pleading. "Please, don't look at me like that; it's not the same for women! The day we met, I was informed by Josie, Ruby, Diana, Jane, and Tillie that Ruby had her sights set on you and that so much as talking to you again would earn me shunning by the entirety of Avonlea, and before you say it couldn't possibly have happened, it would have. I've seen a great many things in my time as an orphan, and that is among the tamest." She put her head in her hands. "To put into words any feelings I might have, especially to you when you have been seen with and are assumed to be courting a young lady from Charlottetown... My reputation as a homewrecker would follow me to my grave no matter how far I could run or how well I could avoid men."

Gilbert had no idea what to say to that. On the one hand, Anne had as good as confessed to harboring feelings for him. On the other, she had a point. He'd seen what gossip had done to Josie Pye, and he'd be damned if he put Anne through even an iota of the same. "I... apologise for putting you in an uncomfortable position. It was not my intention. I will... speak with Winifred at my next convenience and clear things up. But after that...?" He trailed off, smiling hopefully.

Anne was looking off into the distance. She'd gone pale, and her eyes were wide. "Smoke."

She turned to Gilbert. "I smell smoke. A fire... There has to be a fire. And it's in that direction." She raised a shaking hand to point.

Gilbert could see a flickering, and a column of smoke rising into the air. All hope he'd possibly had fled from his mind. "The schoolhouse." He jumped to his feet as Anne sprang to hers. "Go inside. Tell everyone. I'll go rouse the men. And Anne? No matter what you do, don't go in. We can replace books and benches. We can replace a printing press. We can't replace _you_."

Anne hesitated for only the briefest moment. "I'll stay out. Go... Be safe."

Gilbert nodded and fled, and Anne went inside to deliver the news that would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go. Nothing quite solved, but at least they might be on their way?


End file.
